Clean Up My Act
by ILikeToDie
Summary: Sesshomaru is dragged by his half brother, to one of those cafes where the waitresses dress up as maids, just because a girl named Kagome worked there SessRin InuKags MirSan [Full Sum Inside and on Profile] Sess OOC Mainly SessRin
1. Introduction of all sorts

**Clean Up My Act**

_Disclaimer: _Many stories later and I still don't own InuYasha or the original characters, although if I decide to make up some they are mine and mine alone :shows fang: Also I lay no claim on ANY of the picture that are in my album in the link provide in my bio…

_Summary: _Sesshomaru is dragged by his half brother, to one of those cafes where the waitresses dress up as maids, just because a girl named Kagome worked there and his brother wanted to ask her out but when Sesshomaru is served by a girl named Rin, everything changes but now that his brother has confronted Kagome he won't get the chance to see Rin again. 2 years later Sesshomaru saves a young woman's life only to find out it's Rin and she needs a place to stay. Can Rin help the man who has everything but a heart or was it doomed from the start?

_A/N:_ Oh gosh :sweat drop: I said I'd wait at least 2 weeks but no ones voted and I REALLY wanted to write something different to keep my motivation up so I chose this one, I have a feeling I'll gradually start writing the others over the course of the summer holidays so I'll end up juggling a few stories meaning very slow updates except for 'Lost but not Forgotten' cause I really want to finish that one, I probably won't have all the stories going on the website as soon as I finish a chap cause I want to be sure I won't get bored or stuck and give up before I make it official :grin: Anywho enjoy and please R&R as always to keep by motivation up!

_Pictures: _This section will be in ever chapter and in my bio there is a link to where all my pictures are kept, it has scenes and/or the clothing I have use din the story to give you a better picture :grins: I will tell you what the picture is called then what its relevance to this story is, okay?  
- Sess, Maid Rin (What Rin and Sesshomaru look like and are wearing, it's also where I got the idea for this story from and it's also what Kagoem and Sango are wearing)  
- Teen Couple Inu Kags (What InuYasha is wearing and looks like)  
- Hip Miroku and Sango (The outfit Miroku is wearing) 

_Ages:_  
- Kagome 24  
- Sango 26  
- Rin 19  
- InuYasha 26  
- Miroku 28  
- Sesshomaru 31

**Chapter 1:**

We begin our story in small corner street café which wasn't your regular café, if you paid close attention to who entered and exited you'd note that 99 percent of those people were men and if you dared to enter this odd café in Tokyo, Japan you'd note that the staff was girls only and they were all gorgeous. They also all wore maid costumes, it barely covered to the knee and was frilly and basically impossible to be used by a real maid. This café was designed for men who wanted to escape single and maybe even married life to a world of fantasy, of course the staff did no more than flirt and serve customers. We start with a young women named Kagome but this by no means her story but rather her friend's.

Kagome glanced up when she heard the bell ring signaling another customer had entered but she returned to her book when she saw it was just Ren, a usual.

"So…you reading that in hopes of getting him to ask you out?"

Kagome glared at the woman across from her, her so called best friend, Sango before glancing at the title of the book she was attempting to read 'Boy Volume III: How to get his attention with out removing clothing'.

"Maybe"

"Kagome don't be like that, we care for you and for you to go after a man who spends his time at these sorts of cafes, he doesn't deserve you"

Kagome sighed and book marked her page before looking up at her other friend and co-worker, Rin.

"He isn't like these other perverts, he's actually a gentleman"

"Yea, till he gets in your pants then he'll toss you to the side like a used toy"

Kagome regarded her older friend with sympathy, Sango had thought a customer she once fell for was her one in a million but he turned out to just be your regular perverted bastard.

"Sango…"

Kagome was interrupted when the bell rang again and this time it was the man she'd been waiting for. He scanned his surroundings before sitting down in his usual seat with his perverted friend except this time he'd brought another. Kagome stood and stopped the lady heading in the men's direction.

"Kiki, do you mind…umm if I take this one, please?"

"Okay"

Kagome grabbed her note book and checked her uniform was in perfect condition before approaching the three men. She couldn't help but let her attention drift to the man she had a crush on, InuYasha, he had long, wild white hair which reached his waist and eyes the shade of gold. He also had a small pair of white dog ears hidden in his hair signaling he was a half demon. He was wearing a casual blue button up shirt with the top few buttons undone and baggy jeans. His friend beside him, Miroku had black hair which was tied in a tiny ponytail and dark blue eyes. He wore tight jeans and a tight black shirt showing he had muscles, Kagome blushed before turning her attention to the new comer. She had no idea who he was but judging by his feature he was related to InuYasha. He had the same hair except it was tidier and pulled back into a low ponytail. He also had the same eyes except they seemed cold and he had the markings of a full demon. He also wore a suit, his tie still done up, meaning he was a business man and a strict one.

"InuYasha, Miroku and…?"

"Oh, Kagome, this is my older half brother, Sesshomaru"

"A pleasure to meet you, so ready to order drinks?"

"So he finally showed up"

"What do you mean Sango?"

Sango regarded her younger co-worker who had only started a few days ago.

"Well, he shows at least every other day and Kagome always serves him. She was his first waitress and no one has served him since and he ignores or treats anyone else coldly"

"Which one?"

"The one in the blue shirt with the white hair"

"Oh…what about the others?"

"Well the man with black hair beside him is Miroku, and he's been here since his high school days, long before InuYasha started coming. I used to serve him but now that InuYasha is here I let Kagome serve them. And the third one is a new comer I believe and by the looks of it in some way related to InuYasha."

"Why does InuYasha have dog ears?"

"He's a half demon of the dog pack but judging by the older man's markings he is a full demon of the same pack"

"Wow you know a lot"

"My ancestors were demon slayers and I am one to in my spare time"

"Oh…wow"

Kagome emerged from the kitchen to see her friends watching the table where the three men sat.

"Rin, Sango I need help carrying the food and drinks over please"

They nodded before following her into the kitchen and taking a tray with either food or drink on it.

"Sango, that is Miroku's order and Rin that is Sesshomaru's order"

Both girls nodded before following Kagome's lead to InuYasha's table. They bowed before smiling at the boys and setting down their orders. They were about to leave when the black haired man smiled at the girls.

"Girls, my friends and I were wondering if you would mind keeping us company over our meal, if you would like to order anything it's on us and we will tip generously of course"

Sango regarded the man suspiciously.

"Miroku, knowing you this is some bazaar stunt, knowing your perverted ways."

"Sango, my dear you wound me, I am but a humble monk who enjoys your company"

Sango snorted unlady like and sat beside the man while the new comer spoke up for the first time.

"I'm afraid to admit it but the pervert is speaking the truth, he is legally a monk, it's a family thing believe it or not"

"Fine, my friends and I will join you men while you eat but we will not be taken advantage of and I'm starved"

Kagome sat beside InuYasha and due to it only being a four seater booth she had to be rather close making both her and InuYasha blush ferociously. Sango was scanning the menu trying to ignore the man next to hers horrible attempt at flirting. Rin was sitting next to the business man who didn't even seem to notice she was there.

After awhile everyone was talking to there partner except Rin and Sesshomaru who sat in an awkward silence.

"Sesshomaru, if you do not mind me asking what business are you in?"

"I own Takasi Industry, my brother also looks after my business and is basically a partner although it would help if he turned up to work instead of coming here to flirt."

Rin giggled causing the man to regard the beauty beside him, he had to admit it's a laugh he wouldn't mind hearing again.

"So I take it you're an all work and no play kind of man?"  
"I suppose you could put it that way"

"Well, it's a good thing you're here then, I believe you have to have balance in your life"

Sesshomaru glanced at his companions who had gotten up to dance leaving Rin and himself alone in the booth.

"I have no time for such stupid things, my business is all that matters and I didn't get to the top by playing games"

Rin laughed again before moving closer to the man till they were practically nose to nose.

"Well its about time you learnt that you aren't always right, it would appear you have never had a real relationship or wife"

"No…how did you know?"

"You sound like you are sure of yourself and that anything that passes your lips is law, no married man could talk like that"

Sesshomaru smiled causing Rin to smile who still hadn't backed away.

"You aren't expecting a kiss or anything are you?"

"Of course not, I would not allow my first kiss to be taken by a stranger no matter how good looking"

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear that the beautiful women before him had never been kissed, especially when she worked at a place like this. She backed away slightly and removed his tie and unbuttoned his top few buttons.

"Much better, now come and dance"

Sesshomaru was left speechless and without thinking stood and joined Rin on the dance floor.


	2. Nickames and Doubts

**Clean Up My Act**

_Disclaimer: _Many stories later and I still don't own InuYasha or the original characters, although if I decide to make up some they are mine and mine alone :shows fang: Also I lay no claim on ANY of the picture that are in my album in the link provide in my bio…

_Summary: _Sesshomaru is dragged by his half brother, to one of those cafes where the waitresses dress up as maids, just because a girl named Kagome worked there and his brother wanted to ask her out but when Sesshomaru is served by a girl named Rin, everything changes but now that his brother has confronted Kagome he won't get the chance to see Rin again. 2 years later Sesshomaru saves a young woman's life only to find out it's Rin and she needs a place to stay. Can Rin help the man who has everything but a heart or was it doomed from the start?

_A/N:_ Okay last chapter wasn't that great but meh, this one is better I hope and I realise this story is going slow but my last story _Lost but not Forgotten _went to fast so I want to try slow paced fic, also things will speed up slightly soon I hope. This story is going to be updated quite slowly because I am still figuring things out and my attention is more focused on _Lost but not Forgotten_…sorry

_Pictures: _This section will be in ever chapter and in my bio there is a link to where all my pictures are kept, it has scenes and/or the clothing I have used in the story to give you a better picture :grins: I will tell you what the picture is called then what its relevance to this story is, okay?  
- None for this chap… 

_Ages:_  
- Kagome 24  
- Sango 26  
- Rin 19  
- InuYasha 26  
- Miroku 28  
- Sesshomaru 31

_Review Replies:  
_Thank you **Alanna-sama** and **dianna**

**Chapter 2:**

It had been two months since Sesshomaru's first visit and he came every other day with his brother and Miroku, each meeting was the same, Miroku or InuYasha would request for the three girls to join them and they'd go into the same pairs as usual. Kagome was on InuYasha's lap and they were talking quietly, laughing at each others stories and flirting while Miroku and Sango were either arguing or talking, mainly arguing though. Sesshomaru and Rin had become friends, well close enough to friends and they usually just chatted about odd things, although currently Sesshomaru was helping Rin with her math homework as she was in her last semester of school.   
"Ahh…I see, so that means x is 8…right?"  
"Exactly, you understand now?"  
"Yea thanks, Sessy, you're a way better teacher, I actually have a chance of passing now!"  
Rin gave Sesshomaru a quick peck on the cheek before packing up her school stuff and turning to face a now blushing Sesshomaru.  
"Okay as a thanks I'll let you order anything and I'll pay, okay?"  
"Hmm I have enough money but how about a dance instead?"  
Rin's smile widened before she nodded and stood up. She chose "Voglia Dance All Night", by Eiffel 65 which she thought an upbeat and fun dance. After they finished they decided to have one more this time she chose "Rock this party", by Bob Sinclar another upbeat song. Rin and Sesshomaru finally stopped and caught their breath, Rin was laughing and Sesshomaru was smiling slightly.  
-insert phone noise here-  
Sesshomaru stood up straight and excused himself before heading outside to answer his phone. Rin continued to smile and collapsed into her seat, exhausted. Sesshomaru walked in, back to his emotionless self.  
"InuYasha and Miroku we have to head back, there's an emergency at the company"  
"See ya Kags."  
"Bye Inu!"  
"Bye my sweet Sango"  
"Shut up and go"  
"Bye Sesshomaru thanks for the help and the dances!"  
Sesshomaru gave a slight nod in Rin's direction before leaving with the guys in tow. 

Kagome swung her bag onto her back and left the café with her friends as they finished their shift and headed home together.  
"So Kags, anything happen between you and lover boy?"  
Kagome looked over to Sango and blushed although she was grinning madly.  
"He asked me out and I said yes!"  
"Oh my god, are you serious?!"  
"Yea, we're going to the movies on Saturday, he gave me his number, what about you guys?"  
"Well Miroku was being a pervert as usual, he kept trying to ask me something but he never got round to forming a sentence"  
"You were probably giving off your evil, demon slayer vibes again"  
Kagome and Rin laughed while Sango blushed and started attacking Kagome.  
"What about you Rin, how'd the new customer treat you?"  
"He seems a bit emotionless and he takes his job to seriously, but he was nice, not a pervert or anything"

"You like him?"  
"Oh no, not like that, he's just a breath of fresh air after our usuals, didn't even make to grope me"   
"That's good, oh apparently InuYasha only comes there to see me and now that I'm his girlfriend he isn't going to come any more"  
"That's good to hear, I would have hunted him down if he still came after he started dating you"

"Does that mean Sesshomaru and Miroku won't come any more?"  
"Hmm, don't know"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru turned in his chair to face the two men on the couch in his office.   
"So now that the crisis is under control you two are free to do what ever till tomorrow"  
"Why thank you your highness"  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before turning his attention to his computer.  
"InuYasha, how'd it go with Kagome, you ask her?"  
"Yup, she said yes, how bout you Miroku?"  
"Um didn't quite get the chance, so you not going to visit there any more InuYasha?"  
"Nope, you?"  
"Nah, I'll ask Sango out another time"  
Sesshomaru paused and stared at the two men in shock, if they no longer visited the café then he wouldn't be able to visit Rin any longer, although she was just merely a friend he found it relaxing to talk to her after a hard day of work.

"Oi, bro you gonna go back there?"  
"I see no reason to waste my spare time there"  
"What about that girl, Rin. You guys seem pretty close"  
"I only talk to her because there is nothing better to do but now that you will no longer drag me along I do not see reason to ever step foot in that place or speak to that woman. Now leave, unlike you I actually have work which needs doing"  
Miroku and InuYasha glanced at each other before standing and leaving Sesshomaru's office to go home. Once they had left Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and stared out his window and thought about his current situation, either he could continue going to the café to speak to this woman or he could never go there again and forget she even existed. He decided on the latter, his life was fine before he became friends with her and he'd get more work done if he stayed away from the café. He let out a sigh before continuing to type up the report.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin sighed as she continued to sweep up the mess which had been created by the fight between the last group and Sango. They had tried to come on to her so she used force to make them leave her alone. It had been 3 weeks since, Miroku, InuYasha or Sesshomaru had visited and personally she missed their company. She blushed, well she missed the company of the tall sexy demon known as Sesshomaru. She admitted to her friends last week that she thought she may have a small, tiny little crush on the guy but what single female didn't? She turned when the bell by the door rang signaling a new customer. It was only Miroku, Sango would tend to him.  
'If he's visiting again does that mean Sesshomaru might come again?'  
Rin turned and began sweeping in the direction of Sango and Miroku to eavesdrop.  
"My dear Sango, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend and going out with me?"  
"Of course, but keep your perverted hands to yourself!"  
Rin smiled to herself, Kagome and herself had known for awhile now that Sango had a thing for Miroku and had become more testy when he didn't show for the past three weeks. Rin approached the couple with a smile on her face.  
"Hey Miroku, where's Sesshy?"  
Miroku looked at her in shock and so did Sango.  
"Is there something on my face?"  
"No, but does he allow you to call him that?"  
"Sesshy? Yup, is that strange?"  
"Only when you're talking about the most heartless and nonsocial man in all of Japan"  
"Oh...well he didn't seem to mind…I hope I didn't insult him"  
"If he had been upset by it he would of told you, anyway he no longer wishes to come here as he was dragged here by InuYasha and I previously and we no longer need t come as we have the girls we came for"  
"Oh, okay…tell him I said hi then. Bye Miroku"  
"Will do, see ya"  
Rin put the broom away before entering the staff washroom where she finally allowed the smile to fall from her face along with tears.  
'He only came here because he was forced…he didn't want to see me. I'm a nobody to him, I thought we were at least friends or close enough how could I mean NOTHING to the guy?!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru looked up from the papers he has been looking through to find Miroku at his door with an idiotic grin on his face.  
"May I help you?"  
"Just to let you know that lovely lady Sango agreed to date me and Rin says hi…she misses you Sessy"  
Sesshomaru glared at the man before him.  
"Who gave you permission to call me by such a ridiculous name?!"  
"You allow Rin to call you that"  
"She is a high school student and therefore is bound to call acquaintances by odd nicknames, I thought little of it as I would not be in her presence long"  
"Oh Sessy, you sugar daddy! Anyway just came by to let you know that you should go visit her"  
"I do not have the time to visit a petty human high schooler"  
Miroku flashed an all knowing smile before leaving his bosses office.


	3. BreakAway

Clean Up My Act

**Clean Up My Act**

_Disclaimer: _Many stories later and I still don't own InuYasha or the original characters, although if I decide to make up some they are mine and mine alone :shows fang: Also I lay no claim on ANY of the picture that are in my album in the link provide in my bio…or the song 'Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson'

_Summary: _Sesshomaru is dragged by his half brother, to one of those cafes where the waitresses dress up as maids, just because a girl named Kagome worked there and his brother wanted to ask her out but when Sesshomaru is served by a girl named Rin, everything changes but now that his brother has confronted Kagome he won't get the chance to see Rin again. Four years later Sesshomaru saves a young woman's life only to find out its Rin and she needs a place to stay. Can Rin help the man who has everything but a heart or was it doomed from the start?

_A/N:_ OMG this is a VERY late update but as I said my main focus is currently _Lost but not Forgotten_ so please have patience, the updates are coming slowly but surely. Well this chapter is a bit sad but also happy, very confusing but it's getting there :grins: The next few chapters should be slightly funny, happy and fluff filled before things take a turn for the worst again so look forward to that! R and R please!

_Pictures: _This section will be in ever chapter and in my bio there is a link to where all my pictures are kept, it has scenes and/or the clothing I have used in the story to give you a better picture :grins: I will tell you what the picture is called then what its relevance to this story is, okay?  
- Kags and inu (What Kagome is wearing in the later scene)

_Ages:_  
- Kagome 26  
- Sango 28  
- Rin 21  
- InuYasha 28  
- Miroku 30  
- Sesshomaru 33

_Review Replies:  
_Thank you **KitKat07**, **rev102** and **KamiKaze-Rose**

_Recap:_

Rin put the broom away before entering the staff washroom where she finally allowed the smile to fall from her face along with tears.  
'He only came here because he was forced…he didn't want to see me. I'm a nobody to him, I thought we were at least friends or close enough how could I mean NOTHING to the guy?!'

**Chapter 3:**

Rin exited the café she had spent the last 3 years of her life working at; she'd just resigned as she was fresh out of University and ready to find a real job. It had been two years since Rin had last seen Sesshomaru and since Sango and Kagome had last worked at the café. Sango was now engaged to Miroku and getting married next week, she was also a martial arts sensei at her own centre. Kagome was still dating InuYasha and Rin had a feeling they'd become engaged soon too, Kagome had decided to become a dance instructor at Sango's centre which they co-owned. They'd both offered Rin a job or a chance to become partners with them but she'd refused wanting to go to University to study to become a secretary instead. Her friend's had been disappointed but still encouraged her to follow her dreams and come to them if she needed any help. Rin entered Shikon Gym where Kagome and Sango worked and sat down in the waiting area. She picked up today's newspaper to pass the time before her friend's finished work. She flicked to the job's page and circled any jobs she felt may be suitable.

20 minutes later…

"Rin!"

Rin looked up in surprise to see Sango and Kagome before her changed into street ware with their gym bags slung over their shoulders.

"Oh hey guys, I have some news…"

Rin linked arms with her friends as they exited the building walking towards a restaurant they usually had lunch at. The arrived at WacDonalds before sitting in their usual window seats and ordering.

"So Rin what is this news?"

"Have you finally got yourself a boyfriend?!"

"Well no but I've quit at the café and I looked through the paper while I was waiting for you guys and applied for one at a huge company…I used your phone I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh, not at all, so then what?"

"Well I've been accepted for an interview next week"

"That's great!"

"Would have been better if it was news about a boyfriend instead…"

Rin sighed as she looked over her friend, Kagome. She'd been determined to find her a boyfriend ever since two years ago when they were sure that Sesshomaru was never going to return. Rin had never had a boyfriend, she was too shy and didn't find herself falling for many guys…actually she'd only ever fallen for one. Rin felt tears approaching as she thought of Sesshomaru who had left her without a single word and how she had grown to love the cold business man.

"Rin?!"

Rin was unable to stop the tears that now fell down her cheeks at a rapid pace, she tried to wipe them away before her friends noticed but it was too late, they'd moved over to her side to comfort her. Kagome embraced her and only then did she let the tears fall freely.

"I…I think I should go home now…I'm not so hungry any more"

Rin dried her eyes and smiled weakly at her friends before leaving and running towards her apartment which was near by.

_(Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson) _

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of a could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Rin shoved the key into the lock and opened it before running up the stairs and dropping her bag and newspaper onto the floor.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray (I __would pray)  
I could breakaway_

She fell onto her knees and felt the tears begin again but more violent this time. She saw his face flash across her vision, even after all this time she hadn't forgotten…not a thing. She still remembered being in his arms as they danced together or how he'd helped her with her homework.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
A__nd breakaway_

'I don't want this any more…I want to move on…too forget that he exsists, to find someone else I can love with all my heart'

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
travel on an airplane, far awa__y (I will pray)  
And breakaway_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  


Rin stood up and attempted to dry her tears but they kept coming. She knew it was too late…falling inlove was easy but falling out of love was another story. She walked through to her room too upset to even change into her pj's. She just collapsed onto her bed and embraced her pillow as she continued to cry over the emotionless man that had entered her life so long ago.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's chest as his arms hugged her around her waist. Kagome was wearing a light purple dress which had transparent sleeves and stopped at the knees except for a bit of transparent material which extented a bit further. It had a V-neck and a bow around the waist allowing it to show off her curves. InuYasha was in a tuxedo except had removed the bow and left a few buttons undone. His hair was tied in a low pony tail.

"Oh, InuYasha the city is so beautiful at night…"

"Yea…"

"Thanks for bringing me on this cruise, it's so relaxing and romantic"

"Good…"

InuYasha spun her round and lifted her chin so that he could capture her lips with his own. Kagome deepened it and reached a hand up to play with one of his ears which earned a growl of pleasure from the hanyou. Kagome pulled away and licked her lips, still playing with her boyfriend's ears.

"So do you think Miroku and Sango's wedding will go off with out a hitch?"

Kagome laughed considering his question and all the possible answers.

"Well Miroku is a pervert and Sango is violent, I'm sure a few slaps will occur but I'm sure it will be fine in the end, they've always been a good couple."

"Not as good as us though, ne?"

"Nope…"

"What about you're other friend, Rin?"

Kagome ceased paying attention to his ears and lowered her arms. She lowered her head but InuYasha didn't miss the sadness which had become present in them.

"So she still loves him then?"

"Very much…"

InuYasha sighed and rubbed the back oh his head in annoyance as he thought about his half-brother.

"Well he's a bastard, he really doesn't deserve her…I wish we could bring him to his senses though, for her sake."

"Yea…"

"Now…would you do me the honour of a dance?"

Kagome nodded and allowed herself to be dragged away to the dance floor.

2 hours later….

Kagome followed her boyfriend as she held his arm. It was now nearing midnight and they were in the park. They'd left the cruise, had dinner and then InuYasha had insisted on coming to the park to walk off the meal.

"Inu…where are we going?"

"Oh, we're just going on a walk"

Kagome rolled her eyes but continued to faithfully follow her boyfriend through the park. They reached the center except it was dark and empty.

"Inu…it's scary, why are all the lights off?"

Suddenly a lot of lights came on and on the platform which was in the center was a small orchrester. Kagome let out a gasp of surprise admiring her surroundings before her attention was drawn to her boyfriend who was now kneeling before her.

"Inu…?"

"Kagome…I know this is later than Miroku's proposal but I wanted it to be perfect and I thought our second anniversary would be the best time…"

Kagome smiled and felt the tears beginning to build up as InuYasha took a deep breath and continued.

"Kagome, I admired you for so long before I asked you out, I never thout that you'd be mine and that's why I admired you from a distance but eventually I was no longer satisfied by the distance we had to keep as customer and waitress so I asked you. To my surprise you said yes, I can't describe how happy you made me that day and all the days that followed. Please make me the happiest man alive and marry me because I love you and I don't think I could live with out you."

Kagome stared at the scared hanyou before her as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She smiled and nodded as she didn't trust her voise. InuYasha smiled and even laughed as he rose and slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her closer and kissing her. After a minute Kagome pulled back and embraced her fiance.

"InuYasha, before you asked me out…I'd been admiring you as well, I've been inlove with you ever since you first stepped foot into that café but I thought you'd never pick me."

InuYasha laughed again as he tightened his hold on the woman he loved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha yawned as he walked into his older brother's office and joined Miroku, who had already been occupying Sesshomaru's couch for the last 40 minutes. Sesshomaru paused in his typing and turned to the two men on the sofa across the room.

"Is there any particular reason you two like occupying my sofa rather than your _own_ in _your_ offices?"

"Cause we like it here and it annoys you!"

Sesshomaru sighed as his younger brother smiled at him, almost daring him to kick them out.

"InuYasha what's your excuse for being late _**this **_time?"

"I took Kagome out last night and proposed to her seen as it was our second anniversary!"

Miroku turned to his friend, his own grin growing. Sesshomaru shook his head when he noticed Miroku raise a suggestive eyebrow…meaning some perverted comment was bound to follow, though you didn't have to look at him to know that.

"So by the sounds of it she accepted and kept you up all night, eh?"

InuYasha's face turned an interesting shade of crimson as he turned his face away from his friend in hopes of hiding the obvious blush.

"Keh"


	4. New Beginnings

Clean Up My Act

**Clean Up My Act**

_Disclaimer: _Many stories later and I still don't own InuYasha or the original characters, although if I decide to make up some they are mine and mine alone :shows fang: Also I lay no claim on ANY of the picture that are in my album in the link provide in my bio.

_Summary: _Sesshomaru is dragged by his half brother, to one of those cafes where the waitresses dress up as maids, just because a girl named Kagome worked there and his brother wanted to ask her out but when Sesshomaru is served by a girl named Rin, everything changes but now that his brother has confronted Kagome he won't get the chance to see Rin again. Four years later Sesshomaru saves a young woman's life only to find out its Rin and she needs a place to stay. Can Rin help the man who has everything but a heart or was it doomed from the start?

_A/N:_ :sigh: I was internetless for a week due to a mix up when I moved house and I was feeling better so I thought I'd continue writing my fics…then I finished this chap me yay! But now I just looked at the dates of the reviews and realized just how long its take me to update…over 6months!! There's seriously no excuse for such laziness please forgive me, I'll try harder from now on! Also I updated chap 3 so please re read the ending of that chap!

_Pictures: _This section will be in ever chapter and in my bio there is a link to where all my pictures are kept, it has scenes and/or the clothing I have used in the story to give you a better picture :grins: I will tell you what the picture is called then what its relevance to this story is, okay?  
- none

_Ages:_  
- Kagome 26  
- Sango 28  
- Rin 21  
- InuYasha 28  
- Miroku 30  
- Sesshomaru 33

_Review Replies:  
_Thank you **XxAir Conditionor xX**, **DarkestShade**, **Alanna-sama**, **Kamikaze-Rose**,** Cutiepiedal**,** stop reading my pen name **and** Frog Lady**

_Recap:_

_**IMPORTANT: **_The ending to Chap 3 has been changed…please read that first!

"I took Kagome out last night and proposed to her seen as it was our second anniversary!"

Miroku turned to his friend, his own grin growing. Sesshomaru shook his head when he noticed Miroku raise a suggestive eyebrow…meaning some perverted comment was bound to follow, though you didn't have to look at him to know that.

"So by the sounds of it she accepted and kept you up all night, eh?"

InuYasha's face turned an interesting shade of crimson as he turned his face away from his friend in hopes of hiding the obvious blush.

"Keh"

**Chapter 4:**

Rin gave her friend a reassuring hug before leaving to fetch the make up kit. It was Sango's wedding day and she was becoming extremely nervous and had already had two panic attacks. Kagome admired her friend who was now pacing the room as she waited for Rin to return and thought over her huge decision. Her eldest friend was already in her wedding dress which she had fallen in love with as soon as she had seen it. The top part was a corset with a glittery flower pattern which caught the light causing her to sparkle. The bottom half of the dress flowed out down to the ground and was made out of a pure white, silk like material with a layer of transparent, sparkly material on top of it to match the corset. Her friend had decided to leave her hair down but had curled it slightly and wore a small tiara that her veil was attached to.

"Kags…what am I doing? I'm marrying a pervert!"

Kagome sighed as she thought that one of these days she too would be wearing her own wedding dress pacing up and down in a panic.

"Sango don't worry! You love him and he loves you, plus you're the only one he's perverted to now a days except me or Rin, but only as joke."

"But am I really prepared to take such a big step?"

"Sango I know you better than anyone, if you weren't ready you wouldn't be here right now."

Sang gave her friend a shaky smile and returned to her seat as Rin re-entered the room with the make up kit.

"Kags…what about tonight?"

Kagome smiled at her friend and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Sango had decided over ten years ago hat she would be a virgin on her wedding night and Miroku had understood and said he'd wait. Kagome being a little more impatient had lost her virginity to InuYasha on their first anniversary and she didn't regret it one bit. Rin was also a virgin being only 21 and she hadn't met the right guy yet, she also had the same belief as Sango.

"Don't worry, its not as scary as it seems, just follow your instincts and it'll be fine."

"Did it hurt?"

"Hmm a bit, but you soon forget about that, trust me, you'll have no regrets after tonight! Plus I'm sure Miroku is just as nervous."

Kagome winked at Sango who looked back at her in shock. Rin was smiling, agreeing with Kagome.

"Yea, Sango. He may be a pervert but you're the only woman he has ever loved and he's a virgin too. Plus as the guy and the pervert in the relationship he has a lot more pressure."

"I never thought of it that way…well…here it goes"

Kagome and Rin smiled as they gave Sango and themselves a final grooming before making their way to the aisle.

Rin's eyes widened in shock when she noticed that the man across from her was none other than Sesshomaru. She stood beside Kagome who was Sango's maid of honor and he stood beside InuYasha, Miroku's best man. He too seemed a bit shocked to find her across for him. She tried to ignore the fact that he looked even sexier in a tux than his usual suit.

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman he hadn't seen or forgotten in the past two years. She was slightly taller and her figure had matured slightly causing her to look even more radiant than the first time he had met her. She, like the other bridesmaids, wore a light, lilac dress that was off the shoulder and hugged her figure. Her hair remained down and natural and framed her delicate face. He realized he had been staring at her for the whole proceedings once Miroku kissed Sango and everyone cheered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin stared at the dance floor in boredom. No man had asked her to dance yet and Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and Kagome were already dancing so she was alone. Her eyes widened a fraction when her attention returned to her surroundings to find Sesshomaru standing beside her.

"May I have this dance?"

Rin smiled at the man who had broken her heart all those years ago and found herself accepting his offered hand as he led her to the dance floor. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru placing an arm around her waist, drawing her closer while holding her other hand. She realized that 'Because You Loved Me' was being played and it was a slow song. Rin found herself blushing at their closeness despite her determination to forget this man.

"Have you been well?"

Rin raised her eyes to meet his as he finished asking his question. She hadn't expected him to make small talk with her, hell she hadn't expected him to talk to her at all, or dance for that matter.

"Yes, you?"

"I suppose, work keeps me busy and my assistant quit last week causing some chaos but nothing I can't handle. Are you still working at that café?"

"Oh no, I've recently graduated from University so I quit last week and have started looking for a proper job."

Sesshomaru nodded to show he had heard her before pulling her closer so that her head was now resting against his chest. Rin sighed in content as his body warmth and scent surrounded her and she found her self closing her eyes as they continued to dance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin stood in front of one of Tokyo's largest buildings which belonged to the Taisho Company. She found she had to raise her head all the way to even catch a glimpse of the top floor of the building. It appeared to almost be made entirely of glass although you weren't able to see into any of them except the ground floor as they were mirror-glass. She stood admiring the building for another minute before checking her appearance and entering the said building. She walked to the large front desk that had three women either on the phone or dealing with people. She approached one of them that had just hung up.

"Hi, my name is Rin Lee and I'm expected for an interview in 10 minutes."

"Okay, than you Ms. Lee, due to some circumstances your interview will be done over the phone. Just go down that hall and it's the third door on your left."

Rin nodded before heading in the direction the receptionist had pointed. She entered the small office and jumped as the phone began to ring. She stared at it for a few seconds before nervously picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Mr. Houshi and I'll be your interviewer today."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku placed down the phone and grinned as he exited his office and entered the one neighboring his. Miroku sat down on the seat opposite his friend's desk and waited for InuYasha to notice his presence. InuYasha paused and glanced at the man who had entered his office. Miroku was wearing a some what evil grin which was never a good sign. InuYasha placed the papers he had been going over down and turned his attention to Miroku and raised his eyebrow curious as to what he was up to now.

"Guess who I just had the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Who?"

"Our dear Rin!"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he now focused all his attention on the man opposite him and processed what had just been said.

"You mean Rin from the café?"

"Yup, she's applying for the job and I have a plan!"


	5. Favoritism

Clean Up My Act

**Clean Up My Act**

_Disclaimer: _Many stories later and I still don't own InuYasha or the original characters, although if I decide to make up some they are mine and mine alone :shows fang: Also I lay no claim on ANY of the picture that are in my album in the link provide in my bio.

_Summary: _Sesshomaru is dragged by his half brother, to one of those cafes where the waitresses dress up as maids, just because a girl named Kagome worked there and his brother wanted to ask her out but when Sesshomaru is served by a girl named Rin, everything changes but now that his brother has confronted Kagome he won't get the chance to see Rin again. Four years later Sesshomaru saves a young woman's life only to find out its Rin and she needs a place to stay. Can Rin help the man who has everything but a heart or was it doomed from the start?

_A/N:_ Hiya! New update, enjoy! I'll possibly post a story for my b-day annddd also please join the Youka Nitta fan club, there's a link on my profile under contact details.

_Pictures: _This section will be in ever chapter and in my bio there is a link to where all my pictures are kept, it has scenes and/or the clothing I have used in the story to give you a better picture :grins: I will tell you what the picture is called then what its relevance to this story is, okay?  
- none

_Ages:_  
- Kagome 26  
- Sango 28  
- Rin 21  
- InuYasha 28  
- Miroku 30  
- Sesshomaru 33

_Review Replies:  
_Thank you **XxAir Conditionor xX **my only reviewer TTTT

_Recap:_

InuYasha placed the papers he had been going over down and turned his attention to Miroku and raised his eyebrow curious as to what he was up to now.

"Guess who I just had the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Who?"

"Our dear Rin!"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he now focused all his attention on the man opposite him and processed what had just been said.

"You mean Rin from the café?"

"Yup, she's applying for the job and I have a plan!"

**Chapter 5:**

Rin hugged her two close friends before sitting down in the booth. It had been two weeks since the wedding and Sango had just returned from her honeymoon in China. They ordered before both older girls turned their attention to their younger companion.

"So what was the big news?"

"I got the job as the CEO's secretary at Taisho inc.!"

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other to make sure they had heard right before turning back to their friend.

"Do you know your bosses name?"

"Um, Mr Taisho?"

Kagome sighed decided she'd let her friend find out later as she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm so happy for you! The secretary of a CEO for your first job!"

Rin's smile grew as she nodded and turned to Sango.

"So Sango how was the honeymoon?"

Sango blushed as Rin raised her eyebrow suggestively and pretended to have not gotten the hidden meaning behind her friend's question.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin ran her fingers through her hair which she had left down. She wore a plain white, short sleeved blouse as well as a charcoal black skirt which reached just above her knee. After checking that her appearance was okay she entered the building in search of her interviewer's office. She took a deep breath as she found herself outside of the office she had been searching for. She hadn't expected it to be on the very top floor and had spent a long time quite lost in the large building. She straightened up and once again checked over her appearance before knocking. It took barely a second for the door to open and Miroku's face to poke out with his usual grin. He stepped out of his office as his grin widened noticing Rin had been startled by his sudden appearance.

"…Miroku?"

"Tsk tsk, Rin I married one of your best friends and she took my surname and yet you still seem to forget all about dear ol' little me!"

Rin observed the man's hurt expression as she tried to process this new information and glanced round Miroku to see InuYasha sleeping on a sofa.

"So this is where you, InuYasha and…Sesshomaru work?"

Miroku nodded and took the young woman's hands in his own.

"This is going to be so much fun! There aren't enough pretty woman in this office but your beauty definitely makes up for it! Ah! No longer will I be stuck with that boring InuYasha' company, I'll have the attention of a blooming young woman!"

Rin pulled her hands out of his hold and glared at him as he continued to mutter his usual nonsense.

"Miroku, I have Sango on speed dial and I'm sure she'd _love_ to hear your thoughts on me working here."

Miroku gulped as Rin pulled out her cell phone to show she was serious.

"Okay, okay, I get it, no more compliments! No one ever appreciates my friendliness! So I suppose I should take you to meet your boss?"

Miroku walked down the hallway to an office only two doors away. He stopped outside it and stared at it for a few seconds lost in thought before turning his attention back to Rin.

"Here you are! He can be a difficult man to work for, trust me, you're his twenty-fourth secretary this year, but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him. Good Luck!"

Rin stared at the man who seemed to now have a skip in his step as he returned to his office. Eventually she turned her attention to the door that stood between her and the monster of a boss. She gulped before knocking and hearing a distant 'Enter'.

Rin entered and shut the door behind her before turning to see Sesshomaru sitting at his desk shuffling through his papers. After getting over the initial impact of finding out she'd be working for Sesshomaru she cleared her throat in hopes of getting his attention. It seemed to work as Sesshomaru looked up at her in obvious shock.

"Rin?!"

"Err…yea hi"

"Oh take a seat, how can I help you?"

Rin sat down on the sofa he had pointed to and looked any where but at him as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Well, apparently I'm your twenty-fourth secretary!"

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock once again as he processed what she said. For a man who was rarely fazed by anything he sure was experiencing a lot of surprises.

"Well in that case welcome and your desk and work area is over there."

Rin looked over to where he was pointing. There was a small divider that probably only reached her shoulder, between the two 'work spaces' and hers was obviously a lot smaller than his. She walked over to inspect where she'd spend most of her time. There was a decent sized corner desk and three filing cabinets as well as a cushy leather chair. It was rather plain and empty but that just meant she had more space to make it her own.

"We'll provide you with a laptop that will have all the files you'll need and all the stationary and supplies you could possibly wish for are in your drawers."

Rin nodded only half listening as she continued to mentally design how her work space would look.

"So what would you like me to do Mr. Taisho?"

"As you don't have a laptop yet, I'll let you get to know the place and organize your area to your liking."

"May I go out and buy things to add?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before returning to his work. Rin sighed and left the office to find something to do till the day was over. She stopped at the door next to Sesshomaru's office. The next door along was Miroku's but she wasn't sure who's this was. Deciding she'd have to introduce herself she knocked only to find after a few minutes no one answered. She shrugged before walking further down the hall and knocking on Miroku's door. It opened to reveal InuYasha.

"Hi Inu!"

"Hey Rin, welcome to Miroku's office! We usually take over Sesshomaru's but he's a bit more touchy than usual today"

"Oh…hey who's office is next to Sesshomaru? I knocked but no one answered"

"Oh that's mine, there are only three offices up here so we have a lot of privacy which is pretty cool."

Rin nodded taking in the information and was about to ask another question but she was interrupted by her tummy rumbling. She blushed as the two men tried not to laugh.

"So want us to show you where the cafeteria is? We were just thinking of going down to get some food."

"Sure!"

Rin followed the two men out of the office and into the elevator. When they emerged she found herself on a floor full of small office cubicles and peoples running up and down. She was glad she was on the top floor now that she saw what the other workers had to live with. She continued to follow the boys down the corridor towards the cafeteria but she noticed that a few glares were being thrown in her direction by her fellow female employees. Once they reached the cafeteria she sat down at a booth with InuYasha and Miroku and decided to ask what she had done to receive such a cold welcome from her fellow female employees.

"Why are all the girls glaring at me?"

InuYasha chuckled before turning and returning the females glares.

"This is why we don't let Kagome and Sango visit us at work. The girls are jealous cause you're with us and you work for Sesshomaru. Last time our wives were here they picked a fight with the employees."

Rin rolled her eyes before picking up one of the menus and surveying the vegetarian section.

"So how is your boss?"

"Fine, he let me do what I wanted today as I don't have a laptop yet. I was thinking of going to buy some items to decorate my 'work space' after lunch."

"Wow, Sesshomaru let you do what you want?"

"Yea, he made his last secretary write everything by hand till she got a laptop."

Rin shrugged before rising to go order her lunch.

**Please Review…its my b-day in two weeks…please :does puppy eyes:**


	6. Formalities

**Clean Up My Act**

_Disclaimer: _Many stories later and I still don't own InuYasha or the original characters, although if I decide to make up some they are mine and mine alone :shows fang: Also I lay no claim on ANY of the picture that are in my album in the link provide in my bio.

_Summary: _Sesshomaru is dragged by his half brother, to one of those cafes where the waitresses dress up as maids, just because a girl named Kagome worked there and his brother wanted to ask her out but when Sesshomaru is served by a girl named Rin, everything changes but now that his brother has confronted Kagome he won't get the chance to see Rin again. Four years later Sesshomaru saves a young woman's life only to find out its Rin and she needs a place to stay. Can Rin help the man who has everything but a heart or was it doomed from the start?

_A/N:_ Delayed…sorry. Had (have) writers block, college is a bitch and exams are coming up so probably more delays…dun kill me, please

_Pictures: _This section will be in ever chapter and in my bio there is a link to where all my pictures are kept, it has scenes and/or the clothing I have used in the story to give you a better picture :grins: I will tell you what the picture is called then what its relevance to this story is, okay?  
- none

_Ages:_  
- Kagome 26  
- Sango 28  
- Rin 21  
- InuYasha 28  
- Miroku 30  
- Sesshomaru 33

_Review Replies:  
_Thank you  
Xx_Air Conditionor_xX – Sorry for the delay  
TJcat01 – Sorry for long wait  
hitokiri_battousai – Waaayyyy to early for that xD but yea I do wanna

_Recap:_

"Fine, he let me do what I wanted today as I don't have a laptop yet. I was thinking of going to buy some items to decorate my 'work space' after lunch."

"Wow, Sesshomaru let you do what you want?"

"Yea, he made his last secretary write everything by hand till she got a laptop."

Rin shrugged before rising to go order her lunch.

**Chapter 6:**

Rin placed the plant she's been admiring when her phone began to ring.

"Hello, Rin speaking?"

"We need to get you a company phone, tracking down your number was a nuisance."

"Hello Taisho-Sama."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm a few blocks away from the office purchasing items for my desk. Do you require me to return?"

"Yes, your laptop has arrived and I need your assistance. If possible could you purchase a small bento on your way back, I have yet to eat lunch and haven't got the time to go to the café."

"Okay! Anything in particular?"

"No, anything is fine."

Rin bid her boss farewell before picking up her shopping basket and approaching the counter with the business credit card in hand.

…………………………………

Rin opened the door to her and Sesshomaru's office with two bags in hand while a young man followed in behind her with the rest of her purchases.

"Thank you Takashi-san, you can leave them here."

Sesshomaru glared at the young man causing him to leave with haste. Rin sighed as she searched for her boss's bento.

"Now there was no need to be so mean to him, he helped me carry all those bags."

"He should be working"

Rin opened the bento before placing it on Sesshomaru's desk and retrieving a set of chopsticks for him.

"There's no need to be jealous of him just because he knows how to behave as a gentleman."

Sesshomaru growled as he picked up his chopsticks and checked what his secretary had bought him.

"He was clearly after more than a simple 'Thank you'."

Rin blushed before turning and taking her purchases to her section of the office.

…………………………………

Rin smiled at her desk with pride as she had just finished decorating her space in the past 30minutes. She turned to see Sesshomaru had now finished his bento. She went to throw it away for him when she noticed the contents of his bin.

"Do you always have store bought bento?"

Sesshomaru glanced up from the papers he had been reading in surprise.

"Yes, I have no time to make my own, why?"

Rin gave him a disapproving look as she cleared away his finished lunch.

"It's not healthy for you, especially when you're under stress as well. From now on I'll make yours as well as mine."

Sesshomaru made as if to argue but stopped when he noticed Rin's glare and thought better of it. Plus who didn't want a home made bento by a beautiful woman? Sesshomaru sighed before gathering up some papers.

"Rin, I need you to type these up and send a copy to Miroku and InuYasha, they'll know what to do with it."

"Right away, Taisho-Sama."

"Rin, you can just call me Sesshomaru, you're technically a friend of the family now."

Rin smiled before taking the papers from him and sitting behind her desk to start work.

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru frowned as the woman still used 'sama' but decided to not argue further as he knew it was pointless and people would probably get the wrong idea if she just called him 'Sesshomaru' anyway.

"Rin…I have an invitation to a clients Hanami party in a few weeks time. He always attempts to set me up so I was hoping that this year you may accompany me so that I may be left in peace."

Rin suddenly rose from her seat so she could see Sesshomaru clearly over the divider.

"Are you serious? I'd love to! I've never been to a proper gathering, only small picnics with my friends."

Sesshomaru felt himself smile slightly as the young woman before him begun to get excited over a simple invitation. Ignoring the way he'd invited her to only save him from bother.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this client loves to dress up. He'll be sending us each a kimono to wear so I'll need your measurements."

Rin's smiled widened as her excitement grew to the point that she was almost hopping up and down.

"Will InuYasha and Miroku be joining us too?"

"Unfortunately."


End file.
